In Twenty Years
by Pimpin Penguin1477
Summary: FANG SPOILERS. Twenty years at Lake Mead. What if Fang doesn't show up? Fang PROMISED. He never breaks a promise. Even if he hated Max he would come and tell her. But then... Where is he? And how does Max take it?


**Soo, I decided to make a oneshot. **

**Also, pray for my friend. She just lost her cousin. Her best friend. In a stupid four-wheeler accident! The ATV landed on top of her. She had collapsed lungs and her skull was pretty much crushed. **

**I'm not accepting this. I won't. But she is dead, and I can't believe it. I can't wrap my mind around it. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one. Prettymuch. **

**Also, I know, I know. It sucks. o: Sorry. I wrote it quickly. **

**

* * *

**

Twenty years. It's been exactly twenty years since that day. I counted every month. Week. Day.

And now I'm here. At Lake Mead. Waiting for Fang.

I've been here since twelve a.m.

I'm not passing up the chance of missing him.

So I'm here.

And waiting.

--------

Noon. Still not here.

--------

Eight p.m. Still not here.

--------

Eleven p.m. Still not here.

--------

Eleven forty.

--------

Eleven forty-five.

--------

Eleven fifty.

--------

Eleven fifty-five.

--------

Six.

--------

Seven.

--------

Eight.

--------

Nine.

--------

Midnight.

No.

_No_.

He just got held up.

He wouldn't break a promise. Even if he were married now, if he were in a relationship, if he hated me. He wouldn't break a promise.

He's held up.

He's not dead.

He'll be here.

--------

_Three days later_.

He's coming. He'll be here.

Suddenly, I hear someone land outside the entrance.

I turn my head quickly, only to feel my heart fall.

"What, Iggy?" I snarled, ready to kill.

"Max," he breathed. "Fang's not here. Unless he can like, not breathe now."

"He's coming!" I shrieked, jumping up from where I sat.

"Max, calm down," Iggy cooed, taking hesitant steps towards me.

"I _am_," I told him, staying rooted to where I stood. "Fang's just caught up somewhere. He's coming."

Iggy's face froze. "Max, you know he promised he'd be here no matter what, if he were a—"

"He's _not_ dead!" I screamed, fury boiling inside me. I saw Iggy flinch, but reach into his backpack. "What?"

"Water?" He asked in a 'duh' tone. "And the laptop," he told me, pulling out a sleek, black laptop. Yeah, you're wondering why the blind kid has the laptop. Don't ask me. "Try his new blog," Iggy told me.

"What new blog?"

"Oh, uh," Iggy started, looking at his hands. "Angel suggested we didn't tell you. A year after he left we found it."

"What?" I shrieked.

"Just go to the favorites!" He hissed.

I did so, and found the new blog. The most recent post was three months ago. "When was the last time you checked it?"

"About nine months ago. We've been scared to with this day coming so close." Iggy explained. I nodded and began to read the latest post.

_Welcome to Fang's New Blog! _

_Visitor: 94,098,184 (As of January). _

_Hello. _

_Not Fang, here. _

_Never will be again. _

_Yesterday, Fang was shot. He was immediately rushed to the hospital. While there, Fang was pronounced dead after he had woken up. He fell back asleep, later, but we'd talked to him one last time. _

_If any of his old flock are out there, he loved you. He loved you a lot. He said he regretted ever leaving you, now, seeing as it meant he would never see Max again. _

_Max, if you ever read this, Fang died for you. _

_You may think you destroyed Itex, and you may be right, but all the unemployed ex-Itex workers were still out to get you. Fang was recognized as being in the flock, and when he admitted he had left you nearly twenty years ago, the man drew a gun on him. Fang saved himself, that is, until the man's wife came out and shot Fang. Max, you're safe, but know that Fang died to save you. He loved you. And he only wished you were there instead of myself. _

_We miss you, Fang. You were the best leader we could ever wish for. _

_-Rachel(moi), Lizzy, Paul, and Logan. _

"Those _liars_!" I yelled, not allowing this to be true.

"What?" Iggy asked. I read him the post. "Max… I'm… Sorry…"

"No you're not!" I snarled, throwing the laptop across the cave. "It's your fault! You never let me go look for him! You said he'd just leave me again! Well, who cares?! It'd at least mean seeing him again! If only _I_ could've been the one to get shot! Fang _isn't_ dead!"

"I'm sorry, Max," Iggy told me, before walking to the entrance of the cave. "Come on," he beckoned me.

"No," I told him. "I'm waiting here. For Fang."

* * *

**Hmm, can you guess where I got my inspiration? /pokes top AN; **

**Sorry. **

**Anyways, there were no 'Fang didn't survive' Twenty year oneshots. I decided to make you all sad, just like this fricken news has made me! **

**Yes, I do randomly rant when I'm alhrlkjdshlfkjhlrhaldsjf. **

**Review, please.  
**


End file.
